1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a pixel in a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used as a display device because it has advantages such as displaying images with good quality, little power consumption, etc.
For a current LCD, a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) technique has been commonly used in a panel therein, such that the LCD with wide viewing angles can be made. However, the MVA technique is disadvantageous in that the display has a problem of color shift or color washout when a viewing angle of a user viewing the display is changed.
For solving the aforementioned problem, in a conventional skill, each pixel unit is divided into several display regions, and the display regions are arranged to receive signals on data lines and thus have corresponding potentials. When a scan line is driven, the potential of one of two display regions is used to push up the potential of the other of two display regions, such that the potentials of the aforementioned display regions are different from each other, and each display region has a corresponding pixel voltage so as to display a corresponding color image which corresponds with image data more precisely, thus solving the problem of color shift.
However, based on practical applications and simulation results, the aforementioned conventional skill of merely using the potential of one display region to increase the potential of the other display region still cannot significantly enlarge the potential difference between the display regions, and thus the difference between the pixel voltages possessed by the display regions remains quite small, such that images displayed by different display regions cannot be distinguished clearly from each other, and the problem of color shift cannot be solved effectively.